


Refreshing

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, First Time Bottoming, Gift Fic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Koujaku tries to be on the bottom, decides he can drop his pride for half an hour, and cries a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refreshing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SprayPaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprayPaint/gifts).



> i've been gradually working on this fic for the last week or so, and i've finally finished it! i can't remember if this was a request or not, but i made a note for myself that this was for mik. i hope they like it!

Pressing gentle, lingering kisses to his partner's face, Koujaku guided them to the bed with his hands on Aoba's waist and his mouth latching onto pale skin with the intent of bruising. His favorite part of beginning was listening to Aoba's reactions, the way his breaths grew heavy and his exhales laced with short whines. He'd begin to blush from his cheeks, rising to his ears, then drop down to his neck and upper chest. Impatience showed when he whispered Koujaku's name or pulled his hair with a pout on his swollen, glistening lips. Sometimes he'd insult the dark-haired male to get his attention, calling him an idiot or purposely wounding his ego. It worked most of the time, but Koujaku was beginning to learn to ignore it. He knew Aoba didn't actually mean it. 

He was reaching the midpoint, Aoba gripping the back of his head and encouraging him to continue his love bites, panting and moaning his ever-growing arousal. Koujaku wasn't one to disappoint, pressing Aoba into the bed with his hands running along the soft flesh of his chest. If he timed the movements of his mouth and hands just right, he could elicit a keen from the blue-haired boy beneath him. Unfortunately, Aoba would push him away and climb on top, impatience off the charts. He's sensitive and Koujaku knows it. 

"I want to change things up today." 

Koujaku's halfway down Aoba's body, mouth trailing kisses down his bare chest and stomach, when Aoba speaks up, golden eyes darkened with lust and pale cheeks flushed. He was obviously aroused, but his eyes held something familiar. Determination, maybe? All Koujaku knew was he wasn't going to give up on whatever was going on in his head. 

"Okay..." Koujaku sat up, reaching over Aoba's stretched body to grab the lubricant resting on the nightstand and a toy from the drawer. Aoba wanted to do something different, right? Neither of them were fans of using dildos and vibrators often, so maybe... He paused when something wet pressed up against his stomach, sliding its way up to right beneath his nipple. Koujaku glanced down at Aoba, whose mouth was parted to allow his tongue to roam along his lover's chest. He looked anything but shy, nipping at the tan skin of Koujaku's pec. "Aoba?" 

"I don't mean toys," Aoba elaborated, shifting upwards so he can run his tongue around and along the elder's nipple. The resulting hitch of breath is worth it. They've only just begun. "I've said this before, haven't I? I don't always want to be the girl. Let me be the guy sometimes." 

"But..." But he _was_ a guy. What else was Aoba asking for? "I thought you were just fine with how things are? You haven't complained about anything we've done in a long time." Koujaku sat up on his knees away from Aoba's wandering mouth, brushing his bangs back away from where they threatened to get in his mouth. Gross. "You're gonna need to be more specific. I'm not getting it." 

Aoba groaned, amber eyes giving away his irritation. Impatient _and_ irritated. Not a good combination. "Alright, Mr. No Homo. You know how you're always inside me?" Koujaku nodded slowly. "It feels good and all, but I want to be inside you for once." Another slow nod, but Koujaku's facial expression changed this time. From confused to embarrassment. 

"Things are just fine, aren't they?" he babbled, eyes wide in shock. "You like it, I like it. We're fine. Why change things up now? It's..." Koujaku stopped talking, inwardly shrinking into himself at the look Aoba gave him. It was one of dominance, someone wanting to dominate and not getting their way. Was he going to get physical? They could just talk this out... "Aoba, just hold on. Let's sit down and talk about this another day!" 

"Enough is enough," Aoba declared, wrestling Koujaku down onto the bed. He managed to pin the other's wrists to the bed above his head, eyebrows furrowed over narrowed honey eyes. Now that his hair was chin length, Koujaku didn't have to worry about getting any in his face while they were having intercourse, a good sign for when Aoba rode him. Maybe Aoba just wants to bottom from the top. They don't do that enough, so... "I want to top today, Koujaku. I've had enough of this bullshit. Let me top." 

Well, at least he tried. "Aoba, hold on—" 

'Holding on' obviously wasn't on Aoba's list of things to do, judging by the way he eagerly pressed his mouth against Koujaku's. This was an effective way of getting either of them to shut up, lips moving firmly against one another. Even though Koujaku was still unsure, he knew Aoba would stop as soon as his lips even began to move to form the word 'stop'. Their kisses grew rougher as Koujaku complied to Aoba's demanding mouth, oddly aroused by the newfound dominance within his partner. It wasn't a bad thing, no. Just unfamiliar. 

He soon found himself with his hands bound by a spare piece of cloth that Aoba had found around their shared room, pushed up above his head but not tied to the headboard. Aoba didn't want to completely restrict him, but he was reluctant to take any chances of Koujaku gaining the upper hand for the nth time. The blue-haired male seated himself on Koujaku's abdomen, absently running the pad of his thumb over the cap of the lubricant tube. He smiled sheepishly down at his boyfriend, finally showing his true feelings. Aoba was obviously nervous, but he wanted to switch things up a bit. Koujaku was willing to try out new things, but... 

The idea of losing his buttginity so soon... 

"Wait, wait, wait!" 

Like he thought, Aoba stopped as soon as the first word slipped out of Koujaku's mouth. Aoba stared down at him with concern, fretting inwardly. Shit, he hadn't even done anything and Koujaku was already calling it quits? "Koujaku?" 

The larger male was staring up at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed above crimson eyes, which were beginning to lose their lustful haze. Koujaku shook his head, giving the cloth around his wrists an experimental tug for room. He could easily slip out if he had to. "Do we _have_ to do this today?" the older man questioned, laughing nervously. "You didn't listen to my suggestion earlier, but talking it out might help—" 

"Do you ever shut up?" 

Aoba's tone of voice jolted him out of his continued babbling, eyes widening in surprise. He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Koujaku looked away once more, considering taking advantage of the loose binding to get the hell out of this. The atmosphere was slowly growing awkward, Koujaku's cock almost completely soft at this point. Aoba was still half hard, but not for long, it seemed. 

"..." Koujaku sighed and brought his bound hands up to his chest, holding them out for Aoba. "I'm not doing this today," he confirmed, his smile gone to show just how serious he was. 

"...okay." 

***

Two weeks pass by before Aoba brings up his suggestion once more. 

Okay, so maybe he hadn't exactly _suggested_ it. 

Aoba coaxes Koujaku into the mood by climbing into his lap on their couch and kissing him sensually, tongue languidly moving along with Koujaku's. Once his telltale whimpers and moans slip past his mental barrier, Koujaku picks him up and takes him to the bedroom. 

Clothes being tossed this way and that and ten minutes of making out later, Aoba hovered over Koujaku with the lube bottle in his hand, leaning down to gently suck at the skin around Koujaku's nipple, appreciating the strength of his pec. Koujaku huffed a soft laugh when Aoba's hand brushed against his hip, amused with himself for already being so close to complete erection. Maybe the idea of being the girl tonight wasn't so bad after all. 

As if on cue, the alarms begin going off in his head again, a warning that this probably isn't the best time. _Shit, shit, shit!_ he thinks, tensing beneath his partner. Aoba stops what he's doing, looking at Koujaku with a worried expression. _Say stop if you need to,_ his frown says. _I'll stop before you can even finish the word 'stop'._

"I love you," Koujaku sighed, those three words slipping past before he could stop himself. His boyfriend didn't seem to mind, a murmured 'I love you too' and a sweet kiss being his reply. Aoba popped open the cap of the lubricant and spread some onto his fingers to warm it up, dipping down between Koujaku's legs to kiss up the underside of his erect cock. He hummed against the warm skin when Koujaku jumped, smiling as he licked a stripe from base to tip. "Hey, don't laugh at me," the older man weakly protested, eyes half-lidded with the attention his cock was receiving. 

Aoba didn't verbally respond, instead using his actions to show his approval of Koujaku's movements and sounds. He sucked firmly at the cockhead, thumbing along the tip with a content sigh. The blue-haired male brought a hand down between Koujaku's legs, lower than his mouth to rub the pad of a lube-coated finger against his partner's entrance. Koujaku reached down to stop him, but Aoba swatted his hand away with a grunt. He slumped with defeat and watched Aoba with anxiety, breath hitching once the tip prodded past the ring of muscle. "Mmh..." The older man shivered, eyebrows furrowed over hazy eyes. It wasn't _bad,_ but... 

"Ah..." Koujaku curled a hand into Aoba's short hair, groaning softly as Aoba slowly pushed his finger in. Once he was to the knuckle, Aoba gave Koujaku a moment to relax, kissing along his trembling inner thigh and dripping cockhead, murmuring praise and approval. 

Whispers of 'so good' and 'so warm' slipped past Aoba's wandering mouth, curling his finger within Koujaku's tight hole to slowly stretch him out for a second finger. His mouth travelled south to Koujaku's testicles, licking at the sensitive underside before gently sucking at the skin. Aoba smirked when Koujaku let loose a sharp moan, nuzzling the other to hide his grin. 

"Don't be so... ah, smug," Koujaku weakly protested, thighs trying to trap Aoba's head where it sat between his legs. Instead of letting Koujaku do as he pleased, Aoba nipped his inner thigh and roughly curled his finger inside his boyfriend, his own lips parting in a small 'O' when Koujaku cried out, tightly gripping the smaller male's hair. Bullseye. "Fuck!" he spat, back arching off the bed as if to rock down onto Aoba's finger. "More," Koujaku breathed, crimson eyes wide with his surprise. "I want more, Aoba, please..." 

Aoba managed to get himself to move again, slowly uncurling his finger and sliding it out to the tip so he could slowly press in a second finger alongside it. He murmured more praise and quiet apologies, noting Koujaku's soft hiss of discomfort. There was no signs of Koujaku wanting him to stop, so Aoba parted his fingers to slowly stretch Koujaku, smiling weakly at the way Koujaku tried to rock down onto his fingers again. He wanted Aoba to get that spot that, but Aoba had to properly stretch him if they were going to try this out. "Please," Koujaku whispered again, hands sliding out of Aoba's blue hair and down to fist themselves into the red sheets. 

He worked on stretching Koujaku some more, feeling hints of that that special spot brushing by his fingers. Koujaku was even more aware of it, gritting his teeth together in an attempt to muffle his moans. Aoba soon gave him what he wanted, fingers curling within Koujaku's warmth to prod firmly at that spot. As soon as it happened, Aoba worried it would be too much for Koujaku, but it was too late. 

Koujaku nearly tore the bedsheets with how hard and how sudden he pulled on them, trying to lift himself up as if he wanted to move into a sitting position. The dark-haired male soon fell back, visibly shaking with Aoba between his legs. His head was tossed back and his jaw was taut, as if all muscles were locked with how hard he was trying to control himself. If Aoba got close enough, he could see his lips form a silent chant of "more, more, more" but no sound slipped out. He sucked on the underside of Koujaku's reddened cockhead, gasping at the loud groan that slipped past Koujaku's parted lips. "Gonna cum," Koujaku whimpered, shame obvious in his tone. 

"Don't hold back," Aoba assured him, leaning in to properly take Koujaku into his mouth. He was careful with how he brushed his fingers against Koujaku's prostate, lapping at the precum that dribbled from the tip. 

At first Aoba had thought Koujaku had been exaggerating, but not even a minute into having his lips around his head, Koujaku was coming with a long moan, thighs tightening to hold Aoba's head where it was. His orgasm lasted longer than usual, hips jerking up in the aftermath. 

The room was silent for a moment or two, the only thing disturbing the peace being Koujaku's ragged breaths. Aoba forced himself to swallow Koujaku's sperm, licking his lips with a grimace. "Ugh," he grumbled, shifting at the ache in his dick from no attention. 

"Wow," Koujaku finally sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair to pry it from his sweat-damp forehead. "That was something." 

Aoba rolled his eyes and eased his fingers out of Koujaku, giving his knee a quick peck of affection. "See? You shouldn't have given me so much trouble, hippo." 

With a huff, Koujaku sat up, reaching over to nudge the tip of his finger against Aoba's erection. The latter hissed in surprise, flushing down to his pale chest. "And you?" he murmured, looking down at his boyfriend's cock with curiosity practically written on his forehead. 

"I'll be fine," Aoba insisted, grimacing when his dick twitched, thinking otherwise. "I think," he added on, averting his honey eyes. 

Koujaku laughed, pulling him in for a soft kiss, lapping at his lower lip with another snicker. "How selfless of you." 

***

Aoba had thought he'd want to wait at least a week before they tried again, but he didn't think Koujaku would bring it up the next day. 

"You want to _what_?" 

"I want to be the girl." 

Giving his older partner a raised eyebrow, Aoba reached for the lubricant absently resting on their nightstand. "You mean the bottom?" 

Koujaku shook his head, lips pursed in mild annoyance. "No, the girl. I can be the guy from the bottom. There's a difference." 

"Okay, whatever." Aoba finished removing his shirt, which he had left to slip off his shoulders when Koujaku had interrupted their make out session. "Can we at least call it the bottom? I don't like it when you call it being the girl." 

He received an eye roll in response, glancing at Koujaku to laugh softly at the flush that had risen to his boyfriend's cheeks. Koujaku finished removing his clothes, laying down on their shared bed with his legs spread. Aoba wanted to laugh at how eager he seemed to be, but his half-hard cock twitched in interest, so he kept his mouth shut. They ended up rolling around in bed for another few minutes, kissing passionately and slowly rutting against each other's thigh to get fully erect. 

"Okay," Koujaku gasped once they parted, panting softly to catch his breath. "Okay, let's— C'mon, I wanna do it." 

"Dude, you're eager as fuck," Aoba teased, leaning in to kiss him firmly. He pulled back to see Koujaku's blush deepen, his own hazel eyes widening as he realized what kind of impact that had on his older partner. Oh shit, did he...? "Are you into dirty talk?" the blue-haired male blurted, jaw slack in surprise. 

Sputtering, Koujaku took the lube from Aoba to apply a reasonable amount of the gel to the fingers of Aoba's dominant hand, glaring half-heartedly up at his boyfriend. "Not really. You surprised me, is all." 

"You're full of shit." Aoba gradually kissed his way down to Koujaku's cock, precum drooling from the cockhead and into a small puddle forming on his muscular stomach. He ignored the bitter taste in favor of cleaning up the mess Koujaku was making, rubbing two fingers against Koujaku's entrance. If he took his time to really _feel,_ Aoba could've swore he felt him twitching. To confirm this, Aoba looked up in time to see Koujaku bring a trembling hand up to his mouth, thighs threatening to keep Aoba between his legs. 

He was way too into it and they hadn't even started, but maybe Koujaku was still sensitive from last night. With that as his excuse, Aoba slowly slid the first finger inside his boyfriend, kissing at the red marks he had left almost twenty four hours ago. Aoba hummed in approval against his shaking thigh, coaxing Koujaku into letting his legs relax so he didn't put too much of a strain on himself. His middle finger soon joined his index, stretching and curling within the dark-haired man's warmth. "Almost there," Aoba sighed, hips dipping down on their own to grind into the bed sheets a few times. 

"Condom?" Koujaku mumbled, voice rough and breathy. He rolled his hips down onto Aoba's hand, gasping as thin fingers brushed against the spot that made him feel the best. "Don't wanna have to clean it up later," he explained with a small hitch of breath, clenching around Aoba's not-so-intrusive fingers. "C'mon," Koujaku urged again, worrying his lip. 

"Patience," Aoba chided, lips pursed. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't think I prepped you enough." He eased his fingers out when Koujaku glared at him, wiping leftover lubricant onto Koujaku's thigh. Once he had a condom rolled onto his aching cock and lubricant smeared over it, Aoba grabbed Koujaku's thighs, positioning himself. "Rea— Koujaku?" 

He had been ready to penetrate the other man, but Koujaku's hand on his wrist stopped him from doing so. Aoba looked down at his boyfriend in concern, rocking back to sit on his knees while he waited for an answer. Koujaku's answer came in a borderline incoherent mumble, cheeks a dark red. 

"I couldn't hear you." Aoba was getting more and more worried, taking note that they were both hard. That was good, right? Koujaku wasn't backing down just yet. 

"I said..." Koujaku sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs away to reveal the tattoo that he despises so much. He grumbled half-heartedly when Aoba leaned in to kiss the blank ink, nuzzling his throat. "I want to ride you," he finally mumbled, averting his crimson gaze as soon as he spat out those five words. 

Aoba blinked, eyebrows raised. His own face was flushed a bright red, flushed down to his upper chest. "Ah." He tried to come up with an appropriate answer to that, slowly running his clean hand up and down the back of Koujaku's tan thigh. "Okay," was what he settled with, swallowing thickly. 

Instead of making an ass of himself once more, Koujaku switched places with Aoba, climbing over him so he could sit up on his knees on either side of Aoba's hips. The dark-haired male sighed and reached down to stroke Aoba's condom-clad erection, giving a squeeze and a twist of his wrist on the upstroke. Koujaku chuckled at Aoba's impatient moan, lining his stretched entrance with Aoba's cock to slowly take the head in. 

"Wow, okay, uh. That's kind of— hnn..." Koujaku tried to babble out his feelings, his free hand grasping at the sheets by Aoba's head. He squeezes his eyes shut, gasping quietly. Only the head had made it past the tight ring of muscle and Koujaku was already struggling, trembling above. He tried to take more of him in, but stopped as soon as he started back up. 

Koujaku had tensed up to the point of becoming uncomfortable, Aoba reaching up to gingerly hold Koujaku's hips. He wasn't far enough gone to ignore Koujaku's health—hell, he would probably would worry even if he was a drooling, moaning mess—so he tried to get Koujaku's attention, frowning. "Climb off." Aoba looked up with furrowed brows, rubbing his boyfriend's waist. "You're too tight." 

A sniffle is what he got in response, jarring him out of the remains of his arousal. Koujaku had his hands covering his face, shoulders rising irregularly. "Koujaku..." Aoba helped him unmount, holding him from behind once they were on their sides. "I told you that you'd be too tight," the smaller man grumbled against Koujaku's shoulder, rubbing his chest affectionately. 

***

Thankfully, Koujaku waits a week. They stick to their "regular" routine, aka Aoba being on the receiving end as usual. _That was fine,_ Aoba reminded himself. Koujaku had been in a lot of pain when they tried, and part of it was his fault. Aoba wasn't free of blame, though; he had allowed Koujaku to pressure him into cutting the prep short, so he wasn't prepared for what had been to come. They were both at fault, but Aoba was definitely going to avoid making Koujaku cry because he was in pain. 

(Aoba would probably ejaculate prematurely if Koujaku cried from pleasure.) 

They've spent almost half an hour by the time Aoba deems Koujaku ready for the real deal. He took another dollop of lubricant to spread over the condom he had already rolled over his erection, which surprisingly continued to stand at attention even after taking so long to relax Koujaku enough for three fingers. Better safe than sorry, he had said, and thus half an hour being the result. 

"I still want to ride you," Koujaku admitted, eyebrows furrowed over his lust-hazed eyes. He received a small laugh from Aoba, who was trying to hold back how nervous he was. They shared a few more passionate kisses, licking their way into one another's mouths. Koujaku groaned desperately against Aoba's lips, giving him the green light to switch their positions. He straddled the blue-haired man's lithe waist, running his fingers up and down Aoba's paler chest. They kissed one more time before Koujaku reached down to line up Aoba's cock with his own prepped entrance, slowly taking the cockhead in. 

Koujaku wasn't as loose as they wanted, but he was damn close. He took the head in easily, eyes half-lidded so he could watch his boyfriend. The younger male was soon past halfway inside Koujaku, shuddering. He rested his hands on Koujaku's strong hips, panting softy beneath him. "Oh," Aoba whispered, feeling Koujaku take him in until he was seated on Aoba's hips, crimson eyes fluttering closed as a groan slipped past his parted lips. 

"That's good..." Koujaku tipped his head back, groaning as their hips shifted. He rested his hand over Aoba's hand as if to assure himself that Aoba was the one beneath him, moaning breathily as he moved his hips shallowly above. "Move," he begged, the whine that slipped past egging Aoba on to comply. 

The two soon fell into a sloppy rhythm, Koujaku clenching his hands into the sheets next to Aoba's head while Aoba held onto his hips. Aoba tried to push his hips up into Koujaku while Koujaku eagerly rutted his hips down onto Aoba's cock, biting his lower lip. It was almost laughable how much pain he had been in a week ago, but Koujaku was too busy to laugh, the growing warmth in his lower stomach distracting him from doing so. 

He gasped and abruptly grabbed Aoba's hand, his tell that he was close to climax. Aoba wasn't too far behind, panting raggedly below his stronger boyfriend. "Cum with me," he whispered, groaning as Koujaku purposely clenched around his cock. 

"Yeah," was all Koujaku could manage, gasping for breath. He reached down to roughly stroke his aching cock, tightly holding onto Aoba's hand where it now rested on Koujaku's abdomen. The larger man finished with a loud whine, cum dirtying Aoba's chest and his own hand. Aoba finished within a minute of Koujaku's climax, blaming it on how hard Koujaku clenched around his dick. They clung to each other as they came down from their orgasms, fingers laced together. 

Aoba nuzzled his face into Koujaku's sweat-damp throat, placing kisses to the hickeys he had placed during their foreplay earlier. "Was it good?" he murmured, continuing his lazy trail of kisses. 

"Did you hear the embarrassing noises I made?" Koujaku grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Yes, it was good. I wouldn't mind that happening again." 

The younger man giggled tiredly, holding Koujaku closer. They nodded off not too long after, Aoba insisting he get up to toss the condom away. Koujaku gives him a hard time by clenching around him teasingly, nearly falling off the bed when Aoba shoves him off his dick.


End file.
